Conventionally, filing claims for an insurance-related event may be a time-consuming process that requires a large component of human intervention. For example, to file a vehicle claim, various data collection activities must be performed, such as speaking with witnesses, visiting the scene of a vehicle collision, crash, or disaster, examining vehicle damages, etc. These actions usually require a great deal of time, effort, and cost when performed by a person.